Wings
by lunamoon2424
Summary: She's an angel. He's a demon. It would never work. Those words would never leave Sesshoumaru's head. But what would happen if she fell out of his life for good? Now on a mission to win back the trust and heart of a flickering winged shadow, the ever allusive Kagome. Sesshoumaru must get into her graces once more. Will he get back his lovable feathered miko? Or will she stay hidden?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything..._

* * *

Wings -Chapter One

* * *

It was a cold crisp winter day. a lone figure sat in the middle of a long forgotten flower field, her long black hair contrasted beautifully with her ice blue eyes and pale skin. Her sinfully pump lips trembled with hurt and sorrow. White wings ripped from her back covered in her own blood and tears. She stood there in the middle of the snow-covered flower field.

"Why?" She asked him as tears dripped out of the corners of her eyes.

Another figure stepped out of the shadows. His glossy white sliver hair was covered in snow, a little bit ruffled up like he just got out of bed. He had two red stripes on each cheek, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. His golden eyes looked at the shaken petite figure in the middle of the flower field.

She was an angel. He was a demon.

"What did I do to deserve this Sesshoumaru?" She asked as she slipped the silver engagement and inspected it.

"I tried to ignore the key clues of your... Disloyalty. But they just became more relevant and constant... I get you're a male, Sesshoumaru-sama" he flinched. "But on our wedding night?"

Her voice was as cold as ice. She looked at him her eyes were void of emotion. Her wings spread out getting ready for a hasty retreat.

"You are worse than Inuyasha, my love." With that she left.

A blur of feathers was there and now was gone.

* * *

1200 - England

A shadow.

that's all she was... Blue eyes darted around the alley way. The rain made a soft patter on her red trench coat. Her boots made soft clicks. It has been 500 hundred years since she had her wings broken. She now made it her life goal to hunt down the monster that did this to her.

Angel without her wings is like a dolphin with no flippers. They can't swim so they drown. They die in angel society, along with all their records and knowledge about the other world. But she slipped through the cracks.

She remembered everything... Her past life, her daughter and once lover.

Everything...

She remembered feeling so utterly hopeless as her baby angel was ripped from her arms. The way her past flame abandoned her for a wind witch. Her nose scrunched up in distaste as she past a homeless beggar. 'Humans are all so weak.' she thought with distaste. Her senses were higher than most, because she was a mix. she had wings, broken ones, but she did not have her purity. She could hear, smell, see and sense better, but it did not make up for her broken soul. She was a demon in her eyes. She lived to hunt, and kill without remorse.

She past the orphanage.

She would not be visiting the children today. No she had to kill an enemy. One of the main reasons her life was filled with pain and she would not stop until he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing..._

* * *

Luna: Ok, Chapter note, Sesshoumaru-sama has been an alcoholic for a while now. So in this chapter he might be out of character! Oh and I going to make this story have series of dribbles. And at the beginning of each drabble is a riddle. the answer for it will ether be in the story or at the end. And at the end I will start translating some of the word found in each chapter!

Cy: So on with the show!

*TheMasterPlanner and BigBadSpider entered chat room*

TheMasterPlanner: Ku Ku Ku! I mean seriously! What kind of laugh is that?!

*Luna's eye brow twitches*

BigBadSpider: ITS AN EVIL ONE!

Cy: sigh...

TheMasterPlanner: No this is an evil laugh. MAWHAHA!

BigBadSpider: It looks like its spelled like a baby crying!

*Cy and Luna walks over to TheMasterPlanner and BigBadSpider*

*Cy knocks them out*

*Luna ties them up*

Luna: Now on with the show!

* * *

Wings-Chapter Two

* * *

_What travels alone but is never alone, has a name but doesn't exist_

* * *

France

He woke up every morning like this. Reaching over for his little feathered miko's winged back to find a cold spot in the bed. He growled in frustration.

It has been over a millennium since he last saw her. But she still remained unfound. It's like she did not wish to be found.

He owned a million dollar company, lived in a huge house. His name was on building and newspapers in Japan, Paris, New York and many other places in the world. He could have any woman out there, but taking another woman after what he saw what happened to her felt so wrong.

He had got up and waking over to the balcony.

Turned out Kagura was barren. So his huge mansion remained silent. He never told anyone but he did want children, a lot of them. A picture of tiny wings flapping around, tiny fangs and claws, bright golden eyes and blue eyes and long black or silver hair kids popped into his mind.

He sighed and slumped down on the ledge of the railing.

He knew have kids with her would have been amazing. Her words echoed his mind every day. Mocking him.

_You are worse than Inuyasha, my love._

He chuckled bitterly. She was so right. He was a monster. He gave into his sinful pleasure rather than waiting.

He grabbed a bottle of Scotch and threw it at the wall.

A soft mocking tisk came form the other side of the railing. He whipped around and sighed in disappointment. It was only Karasu.

Karasu was one of his best spy's. He was a raven youkai. With his long black wings and dark black hair he cold have been mistaken as a dark angel.

He laughed. "So you finally got it through your thick head."

I gave him a glare.

He shook his head and sighed softy. "You don't get Sesshoumaru-sama. She isn't like the others. She doesn't care about money or power." He mused. "She only cares about love. She won't came back sobbing and begging. No I bet she rather die then look at your sorry ass face and beg."

I turned around and ignored him. I knew what he was saying was true. I grabbed a glass of liquor. I really needed something strong.

"I saw her Sesshoumaru-sama."

At this my head whipped around. I knocked me drink over but didn't care.

"Well, rather she saw me. She came to my door way. She said things I didn't even know about you. She made a very good point, on why she didn't want to be found."

I glared at him. A silent threat to continue or else.

"She said and I quote, 'Why go back to something that caused nothing but pain in my life? Something that screwed up my life so bad that it is a continuous pain. Not emotionally but physically. Why go back to something that has no heart and no sole? Why go back to a demon?' She made it very clear Sesshoumaru-sama even if you or her won't say it."

He looked at me straight in the eye.

"You forsaken her be on belief. If I had a guess I would have thought Satan broke her wings but no you broke her far before that my friend."

I blinked.

He sighed.

Then my eyes widened.

"She may have lost her wings..." I stated. I knew that angel with out wings is like a bird in a cage. Trapped to long and to hope to fly again.

Karasu nodded, restraining himself from spelling it out for the thick headed dog demon.

'Denial' he mused.

"She gave up a lot for you Sesshoumaru-sama. I heard rumors about a ice blue eyed dark haired angel, She disrespected not only the elders but god himself for her love. She gave herself to him and in return he broke her. Was that man you Sesshoumaru-sama?"

I nodded. And asked looking at my reflection in the liquid.

"What is she doing now?"

Karasu grew pale.

"It is said now she is haunting Satan himself for poisoning the elders minds."

"Why is she haunting Satan? The elders could not be swayed that easy could they?"

An softer voice came out of nowhere.

"They could Sesshoumaru-sama. She had a long history of rebellion."

A blond lady with green eyes looked at him. She was wearing a white robe and had a harp in her hands. Two sets of angel wings sprouted form her back. They didn't come out violently like Kagome's did.

"They gave her to Satan. Sold her off like a mule. She fought and lost. In those efforts she was kicked out of angel society. But not all the way,"

She walked over to Sesshoumaru and looked him dead in the eye.

"All of her papers are gone. Her purity was ripped away form her. But she still carries the angels mark. Her senses have heightened almost to a point of a demons."

She glared at him.

"But with all this power, she has lost hope. She murders, steals and lies in the face of adults. And children are the only humans that could see her. They call her Kage. She brings them candy and clothes. She is broken but not all the way. She does remember everything about angel society and demon society, but doesn't care. she is breaking but not broken."

They were nose to nose.

"My Doko has lost her way, because of you."

She pulled away and walk over to his doves cage. She opened it and let the bird free.

"She is a very good hearted girl. All of her actions had reasons to them. Very good ones. She based her actions on love. And in a way still is but not for you or the children but for Kindan no ko. " She said as she began to fade. "Go to her help her see the light."

He didn't need to be told twice, he didn't need to be told twice he grabbed his coat and ran for the door.

He knew were she was. She always talked about a piece of land that was going to be used to build an tower of some short.

* * *

Kagome looked into the pond. She always came here every morning. It was the thing that got her up and ready to face another day.

Her red trench coat hid her scars. She knew if anyone saw them they could tell Sesshoumaru-sama and then she would have to dodge him more often.

Her high hell boots made soft crunches on the ground. The area was silent...

Too silent...

_I travel alone but am never alone._

She knew he was here.

_I have a name but don't exist. _

She just simply paid no mind.

_Something that you will always have, but never touch._

She was nothing to him.

_What am I?_

She was a Shadow.

* * *

Translation:

Miko- Priestess

Karasu- Raven

Kage- Shadow

Doko- Dove

Kindan no ko- so not telling you or that would be a huge spoiler

So the answer was drum roll please.

**Shadow**


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing..._

* * *

Luna: Hey people my muse is officially broken, but hey thats what makes her writings good. Just so you know I have poll going on so please vote! Thanks

* * *

Wings- Chapter Three

* * *

_When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing._

* * *

Sweden

The hunter eyed its prey carefully, making sure that this is the one she was looking for.

The short cropped hair was messily arranged and big brown innocent eyes were uncharacteristically non-demonic, but she knew not to be fooled by the human appearance traits. Most had to look at the reactions of the creature to certain object, things or responds. But she had a secret tool for that.

The young women crouched over the edge of the two building to get a better view at the shifty man in the alleyway. She closed her abnormally blue eyes, and when they opened up again they were silver. She looked down at the man again, but instead of seeing a man in the alleyway, she spotted a monster, demon if you will.

The corners of the dark haired women's lips turned upward. Oh, she will have a wonderful time torturing and killing this specimen.

It's ugly yellow eyed had a hexagon patterned in them, signifying it was a type of bug youkai. It had too sets of tiny clear wings that clearly shrank due to over eating. The specimens legs weren't curved back so it clearing made of hoping.

Suddenly as she was examining it, the thing started moving she pondered why it was going deeper into the alley ways. It scuttled to a nearby trash can and stuck its head into it. With her high hearing level she could hear slurping and sucking. She smiled evilly once more.

The dark haired women carefully rearranged her white feathered wings on her back. It was nighttime so no one would see her. She grabbed her poisoned covered whip and white and black fedora, and soundlessly jumped down form the roof top. She lent against a wall.

"You know it's very rude to make such noises while your eating." She said softly her wings hidden in the shadows, bit her face was exposed.

The demons head snapped up. He peered at the pretty women with what he thought she saw was brown eyes. "I'm not eating miss I'm looking for my wallet, some kids threw it into here." He tried to get a look at her eyes while he straighten himself out but found them half lidded.

She snorted, her silver eyes looked straight into his yellow ones. He gasped and started to back away.

'They warned me about a hunter but not a huntress!' He thought in surprise. He quickly got him self back together.

"Your a-"

"I am not a huntress." She stated firmly. She tried to remain emotionless but a smirk worked its way up her face. She walked out of all the way out of the shadows. Her wings exposed and extended. "I am much worse than that."

The grown demon couldn't contain his shriek of horror.

'AN ANGEL?! SATAN SENT ME UP AGAINST A DAMN ANGEL?! IS HE OUT OF HE'S DAMN MIND?!' Was all he thought as he ran. He took a couple of lefts and rights into the alleyways. He hid behind a wall, trying to catch his breath. He looked around the corner of the alley wall.

His eyes widened in horror. As her silver orbs gazed into his sickly yellow orbs.

"Boo."

He screamed, and back petaled into the wall. He was now in the process of transforming and fleeing. He looked at the women stalking toward him with the grace of a feline, and froze.

She was wearing a nice tight She got out a black leather whip. He looked at her in fear.

"What do you want from me?!" He squeaked. She sent him a deadly smirked.

"Information on satan." She answered. His eyes widened.

"Now we can do this the easy way or" she snapped her whip, "the hard way. You have three secounds."

The demon tried to run but she threw her manriki at his around his legs and arms making him fall face first to the earth.

On the ground, the bug sorted the pros and cons on telling the woman about the king of demons.

His punishment with satan was to spent all eternity in the hell cage with all the others who dare go against him.

"One."

The woman would maybe perhaps spare him if he talked. 'Heh, then I'll just tell her the little things.' He opened his mouth to say something but she caught him off guard.

"Three." Her whip snapped. The demon screamed in pain.

* * *

She pored the gun power around her struggling blind folded victim carelessly.

"Please! I told you everything I know! Release me! I beg of you!" Screamed the bruised and battered bug. "I have little maggots on the way! Children!"

"Just another reason for me to kill you."

She looked at the demon coldly.

"Your kind is not allowed in this country. Your children feed of the corpse of men, women, and children. And since the country is not under going a threatening disease or war your only option is to kill humans for the corpses."

She ripped the blindfold off the fly. His mouth dropped in shock.

"At least you get to die all together."

"There must be something we can do in exchange for our lives?!" He screeched.

The women fiddled with an object in her pocket.

"Hm. Do you know Satan's location?" She asked lazily.

"Yes! Spain! Now free us!" He shouted.

The women sent him a cruel smile.

"I never agreed to the exchange of information."

His eyes widened in horror.

"But if you can answer this riddle I might spare you." She said with a wicked smile. "And make you my slave."

He gulped.

_"Take me and scratch my head._

_What once was red,_

_Is black instead._

_What am I?"_

"A burned burger." He asked with confidence and hunger.

She smiled sweetly and shook her head, as she pulled out the object, she had hidden in her coat.

It was a small box, with duck on the top and a hexagon pattern on the side. She pulled small item out of the box and hit it on the side, to create fire.

"The answer was a _match_."

She dropped it on to the powder and walked away. She could hear the bot flys screams of horror.

She smiled.

"I will take the bull by the horns now, Satan. And you will pay."

* * *

He nudged the dead demons corpse with his foot, it quickly turned to ash.

He sighed.

"I guess we won't be getting any information out of him." A voice grumbled.

He looked at his partner.

"We don't need the body, fool. Use your nose, hanyou. Are you sure your even a dog? You sound like a bitching feline."

The other man grunted.

"Well at least I got forgiven, unlike you." He joked humorlessly. "Man she sure can hold a grudge can she?"

The other man rose from the ground with a conforming grunt.

Remembering all the times she made him sleep on the couch, because he tried something.

His parter walked deeper into the alley way.

"Oi! Fluffy look here!"

Sesshoumaru growled but complied. Inuyasha held a piece of paper out to him. He took it roughly.

_I get angry when I see red,_

_I use my two horn on my head,_

_To fight until the end,_

_None can protect me from my enslavement,_

_But here in this country,_

_I at least have one day of freedom,_

_To run through this colorful city._

"What is she talking about?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"She is describing a bull or male cow. In Spain there is a tradition called the bull-run that happens every year."

"So that's were she's heading next." Inuyasha concluded.

"That's where **we** are head next, little brother." He corrected.

* * *

Translation

Oi- hey

Hanyou- half blood

* * *

Riddles and Answers

When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing.

Answer: A Riddle

...

Take me and scratch my head.

What once was red,

Is black instead.

What am I?

Answer: A Match

...

I get angry when I see red,

I use my two horn on my head,

To fight until the end,

None can protect me from my enslavement,

But here in this country,

I at least have one day of freedom,

To run through this colorful city.

Answer: A Bull in Spain

(I had to make the last one.)


End file.
